narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akua Uchiha
Akua Uchiha (Uchiha Akua) is a fictional character created by BlackYinWhiteYang to fit into the Narutoverse. '' Background As a member of the Uchiha clan, Akua was born to live a cursed life, and, because of that, finds her demise a little before the massacre. She was born into the Uchiha clan and adopted by Fugaku and Mikoto, becoming the 'middle and only female child' where she grew up and became close with Itachi and later on, Sasuke, both of whom she loves very much. Containing a forgiving nature, she shows no hostility towards the world or the clan due to her traumatic past, instead, portraying a cheerful and kind persona who constantly spoils the ones she cares about. Over the years spent together, she becomes extremely attached to Itachi, as he reminded her of her previous real elder brother, Daisuke Uchiha, and it is due to this attachment that the clansmen have a hard time believing that she would go as far as to kill Itachi's friends and lover in an attempt to hurt and kill him later on in the near future. Shisui, a close friend to both her and Itachi, believes that this unnatural attitude was due to her being jealous of Itachi spending more time with his lover. A couple of weeks before the Uchiha massacre had taken place, Akua had been silently murdering Itachi's friends without him knowing that it was her, only leaving the corpses as evidence that they were being killed and dropping hints that someone is after him. It is not until she assaults his lover that Itachi discovers that she is the actual mastermind behind the killings and it is during that time-span in which she portrays a ruthless and merciless killer who is driven by hatred. Cutting down his lover and stating that he is finally seeing 'the real her,' she provokes him into fighting her and in the end, loses her life. In reality and without Itachi or anybody else's, save the Hokage's and Madara's, knowledge, Akua had actually been setting him up, stringing together a yarn of lies that lead up to her death. Similar to the way Itachi manipulated Sasuke, Akua was manipulating Itachi, tricking him into thinking that she was only a vengeful being who only played the kind and loving girl for the sake of making him an easier kill. However, the truth was that she was well-aware that she too had to be killed on the night of the massacre due to her upbringing as an Uchiha, and as a result, Akua formulated her own plans with the Hokage's consent, her actual hopes being that Itachi take back the life he saved so long ago without feeling any guilt or remorse when he killed her, to live hating her, as well as making his part in the massacre easier and without as much guile when it came time for him to cut down his own flesh and blood. Her truth is later told to Itachi and Sasuke through Kabuto (who discovers it through 'Obito') when she is brought back by the Edo Tensei. When resurrected, she is first seen with Obito, who, at the time, was masquerading as Tobi, before he sends her off to assist Kabuto. There, she is reunited with Itachi and Sasuke, and although conscious of her own thoughts, the control seal implanted on her forehead forces her into attacking the duo. The fight ensues up until Itachi willingly allows her to land a fatal blow that she breaks the seal and regains control of her actions. Personality As a child, Akua was innocent and childish in nature, considered by most of the clansmen to be down-to-earth. During her childhood, she grew extremely close to Itachi and Sasuke, and later on Shisui, all of whom she closely associates with on a daily basis. Before her adoption into Fugaku's family, she also shared this trait towards a sibling, although it is now suggested that they are not on good terms because of an event that happened in the past. Roughly a month before the massacre, Akua shifts her attention from Itachi to Shisui, eventually finding refuge in his home. While she consistently remained the same around everyone, she visibly acted differently towards Itachi, only offering brief smiles or short answers whenever they came across the other. To Shisui, this was a jealousy stage, but in actuality, Akua was working under the Hokage's orders, as she too played an indirect part in the Uchiha massacre. Having Itachi be with another woman only benefitted her plans for the long-run. Akua also shows a great reluctance in fighting, having briefly displayed hesitation when cutting down Itachi's lover and stating that if she were to kill her, that would sadden Itachi. Appearance As typical of the Uchiha clan, Akua has raven, almost dark black, waist-length hair that is swept to the side, save the bang that falls between her eyes. She was of average height with onyx-colored eyes; her appearance has often been referred as others as being similar to that of a ''black rose. Her casual clothes consisted of a loose white tank with a ruffled collar and the traditional Uchiha symbol on the back. With this, she sported on black shorts that contrasted with her shirt of choice, covered by a white skirt that splits on either side. Occasionally, she would tie her hair back in the style of a chignon, leaving her side-bangs loose with the middle pulled back. When on duty, and her most distinguishing outfit, Akua wore a shortened version of a black Chinese cheongsam with raven-colored rims. Underneath, she sports gray shorts with a weapon pouch strapped to her right thigh. She wears arm-lenth gloves on either arms, the only difference being the mesh located on her left arm and right thigh. The mesh is also attached to her choker, which holds up her dress from the front while her back is left exposed. She wears the traditional black ninja sandals with long, navy blue socks that disappear into her footwear. A headband is occasionally tied around her waist, and the traditional Uchiha symbol is shown on her lower back, completing her outfit. When working directly under the Hokage's orders during a brief period before the massacre, Akua wore the standard ANBU uniform along with the Boar mask. Prior to being adopted in Fugaku's family, during the timespan in which she lived with her brother, she wore a light-blue cheongsam fashioned into a sort of sleepwear. Abilities Akua is a Fire-chakra type kunoichi, adept at the Fireball techniques and the usage of chained weapons, often combining the two with Genjutsu, as was typical of a member of the Uchiha clan. Heavily relying on Genjutsu, her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills have suffered, and, having little flexibility in battle, she more than often leaves a battle unfinished. However, her abilities to sense chakra within a 10-mile radius and her skills as a medical ninja makes her a useful asset in any team. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan. While she doesn't normally activate her Sharingan, when in battle, she does heavily rely on it in an attempt to incapacitate opponents by trapping them in an illusion. She has three tomoe in each eye. Dual Blades Attached to Chain Her favored and preferred weapon. There are two knives that are attached to either end of a single chain. She thrusts the knives from distances, piercing into the enemy's flesh before snaring them in a tourniquet; its ability is to paralyze and render an enemy immobile which goes hand-in-hand with her ability to cast illusions with the Sharingan. Prior to the night her brother left, these blades were not attached by chains. Instead, they were merely two married knives that Akua chose as a standard weapon. After Daisuke's departure, Akua links them with a chain to symbolize an unbroken pair that was always meant to stay together. Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu (Summoning Technique) She usually only resorts to a Summoning technique when fighting alongside Itachi. Her animal of choice is a raven; like Itachi, she uses this offensively and defensively, camoflauging inside its shadows while launching a physical assault at the same time. Most of the time, she uses them as a means of communication, especially when she's out in the field working. Status Life Before the Uchiha Rebellion While her biological parents remain unknown, Akua did live with an elder brother up until her second birthday. While not much is known about her past and having such little time spent with her biological family, Akua grew up close to this brother, loving him as much and possibly more than she loved Itachi, but because of something that happened between them in the past, it is suggested that the two are not on good terms and her brother has left her. Soon after, she was adopted into Fugaku's family where she first meets Itachi. Despite what has happened to her, she grew up happy and develops a close bond with (at the point, an only child) Itachi, and soon after, Sasuke and Shisui, occasionally displaying a childish tantrum whenever she didn't get to play with Itachi. Her attachment to Itachi relates to her attachment to her elder brother; in fact, it may be because of her loss that she constantly sticks close to Itachi and nobody else. While she was also somewhat considered to be Itachi's kid sister, she also eventually developed a small crush on him at the young age of three, going to the point in which she declared that they get married and have babies when they grew older. It seemed nothing more than chilidish affections then, therefore she was not taken seriously; however, it is not until after Akua is resurrected by the Edo Tensei that these feelings are confirmed, especially after her truth is revealed. Uchiha Clan (Pre-Massacre) Before the actual day of the massacre (a week prior to), Akua had been mysteriously killing members of the Uchiha clan, namely those who were closest in companionship to Itachi. While seemingly acting out of spite, Akua's actual intentions were to save Itachi the guilt that he would soon carry after the actual events of the massacre by taking them upon herself. Starting with his friends, Akua would incapacitate them with the Sharingan before killing them in an act of merciful murder. While her acts were silent, she would purposely leave their corpses in a manner in which Itachi knew that someone was after him. Only the Third Hokage and Madara Uchiha were aware of Akua's actual intentions, the Hokage being the only one who was intentionally supposed to know. It is not until Akua and Itachi's lover fight that Itachi discovers that it is Akua who is behind the killings. While briefly displaying a flicker of hesitation, Akua cuts his lover down, stating that he is seeing 'the real her' for the first time before attacking him. Knowing that she could never best Itachi at anything let alone fighting, she allows herself to be killed by Itachi, albeit being distracted by memories of her brother that gives Itachi the opening to land a fatal blow that breaks her neck and kills her subsequently. Edo Tensei Arc Akua is brought back by the Edo Tensei by Kabuto Yakushi. She is first seen scouting the forests alone, blind-folded and seemingly searching for something. She first encounters Naruto with Killer Bee, a little beforehand the arrival of Itachi and Nagato. While claiming that she is only looking for Sasuke, Naruto demands to know how she knows him before charging. She easily fends off his blow before redirecting his attack and sending him into a nearby trunk. Before she can do anything more, Itachi and Nagato arrive, but before either of them can say anything, she takes Killer Bee's attack as an advantage and flees before anyone can follow her. As she catches up to Sasuke, she is also reunited with Itachi where she is forced by Kabuto to fight against Itachi and Sasuke. During the timespan of the fight, Kabuto reveals to Itachi Akua's true feelings and intentions, to which she continuously denies, claiming that Itachi should listen to her rather than to the natural-lying Kabuto who only wishes to find any excuse for an opening to attack. When Itachi and Sasuke finally defeat Kabuto, Akua is freed from the mind-control, apologizing and sharing a sentimental moment with the two and, touched by Itachi's actions, using her Sharingan, she replays the events about what happened between her and her elder brother up until the point of her death before departing into the afterlife with Itachi. Naruto Shippuden Movie#6: Road to Ninja Akua is brought back from the dead into Konoha under Tobi's Infinite Tsukuyomi. Residing with RtN Sasuke and having never died, her appearance and persona appears to be much different than her original self; in fact, her hair is chopped to neck-length and her front bangs have red highlights. She loses all of the mesh from her original attire, her dress becomes shorter, and her clothes are much more revealing. Like RtN Sasuke, she's also rather flirtatious but ironically, enjoys playing hard-to-get with all the male villagers. She's also extremely violent, picking fights with most of the girls that Sasuke flirts with, including Sakura Haruno. Relationships *'Daisuke Uchiha' - Akua's elder brother. To Akua, he was the most important until something happened between the two that set them on bad terms. While her brother's location is unknown, or the fact whether he's still alive or not, Akua seems to still truly care about him, as before her death, she had a flashback of the incident that set them apart, completely distracting her before she is struck down by Itachi. *'Itachi Uchiha - '''By the age of 2, a year before Sasuke is born, Akua is brought into Fugaku's family, where she meets and grows fond of Itachi Uchiha. The two are close growing up together, but there is nothing more than a brother-sister bond between them, as Akua doesn't wish to lose another person dear to her had she chosen to admit her true feelings to Itachi. *'Sasuke Uchiha - She acts as a sister-figure to Sasuke, constantly teasing him or encouraging him whenever given the opportunity. She's rather childish around him; their arguments over who gets to play with Itachi usually end up with her losing, despite the age difference and, at the time, skill level between them. *'Shisui Uchiha - '''She looks up to Shisui as an elder brother, despite his constant teasing of her. Whenever Itachi does not have time to spend with her, she usually goes to Shisui, where the two share friendly exchanges or playful brawls. Akua also comes to him for advice or clan discussions. Trivia *'Akua can be translated as "dominant love." **This references to the strong affections she has for the ones she cares about. *Akua does not wish to fight anyone in particular. *Akua's hobby was eating at the dango shop with Itachi. *Akua's favorite word is "Family." *Akua's favorite foods are riceballs and miso soup. **Her least favorite food is pork. *Akua's love interest is thought to be Itachi Uchiha. *Unlike Itachi, who occasinally pokes Sasuke in the forehead, Akua kisses him on the forehead. *Akua can not take hints and is oblivious to such things. She doesn't know when someone happens to be implying her. *She more than often gets into childish fights with Sasuke over who gets to play with Itachi. **She usually loses this fight and ends up 'challenging' Shisui instead. *She is killed roughly the same time that she becomes a Chunin. *Akua has a deep-seated fear of anything that suddenly pops. Quotes *(To Naruto) ''"You have a very kind heart...don't you?" *(''To Naruto) "Right now, I'm absorbed in my seven year reunion with my little brother. Don't bother me." *(To Naruto about Sasuke) "Because I care about him, because I love him, because I want to protect him with my own hands. Anything more than that has nothing to do with you." *(To Naruto about Sasuke) "To be honest, I'm worried too you know. I want Sasuke back in the village just as much as you do, but who am I to tell him what he can or can't do?" *(To Shisui about Itachi's lover) "I'm happy that she's with him, because...well, she can make him happy in a way that I can't." *(To Sarutobi about Itachi) "Yeah. I love Itachi a lot too. It's strange, but I get this warm feeling whenever I'm with him." *(To Sarutobi about Itachi) ''"Even if we are completely opposite in nature, it only made us an even better match~" *(''To Itachi) "Mm...I like Konoha more because that's where we can always find each other. The clan itself is just a name; we don't need it to be together." *(To Itachi) "From the beginning, nothing's been easy on you. I apologize for taking away what little time you had." *(To Itachi and Sasuke at reunion) "I'm so happy...so happy...If only things could have stayed like this forever..." *(To Shisui, implying Itachi) "My life is not my own." *(To Sasuke) "Only in death, can an Uchiha truly be free." *(Her thoughts, when fighting Itachi, implying both him and her 'elder brother.') "This is strange...Why is it...that I'm fighting again? What is it that I did to make the person I love most so angry at me?" *(Her thoughts, implying Itachi) "Did I hurt you again? Did I misunderstand your wishes?" *(To her brother) "If you love someone, you risk hating another." *(To Kabuto) "You're not even human anymore...are you?" *(To Kabuto implying Sasuke) "Give me back my brother...demon...!" **(Subsequently, implying Naruto) "Naruto...can you save the man you've been chasing after for so long?" Quotes About/To Akua *(From Shisui) "I should've known this would happen one day...I mean both Akua and Sasuke love Itachi so much: it's not like they weren't not ever going to go at each other's throat just for the sake of playing with him..." *(From Naruto) "It's almost as if she's a child...sunken in sadness..." *(From Shisui) "To her, Itachi is the most important. He saved her life when she was just a child." *(From Akua's brother) "I'll never forgive you! I never want to see your face again, Akua-neechan!" *(From Naruto) "She is...almost like me...Alone and forever chasing after someone who's always too faraway." *(From Shisui) "Eh? Isn't that Itachi's princess?" ... "Oi! Calm down!" *(From Itachi) "When I first met her, I thought that smile was to reassure me. But I saw the meaning behind it...she wore that same smile when she was asking for death. I never want to see that smile again." *(From Itachi) "Lean on me. I'll protect you." *(From Kabuto) "Tell me, Akua. Which would you rather have back: Itachi or Daisuke?" Character Creation Trivia *Akua was made by mistake on Paint. She started out with no name or background, although many suggestions were offered. How she appeared was completely coincidental, yet she became BlackYinWhiteYang's most popular drawing within the first week of her creation. **Initially, she was supposed to be a gender-bent Sasuke. *She has, for whatever reason, been compared to being similar to that of a 'rose' by many users at Deviantart, thus earning her her nickname, "Uchiha's Black Rose." *Her clothing is designed after the Chinese's cheongsam. *Her gloves are often interchanged between black and navy blue. **At times, the gloves are cut, exposing the bottom side of her hands. *She was created while listening to the song, "Welcome to the Masquerade" by Thousand Foot Krutch. *When she was first named 'Akua,' the original spelling of her name was 'Akuha." *Many users have asked Akua to be either Itachi/Shisui/Sasuke's lover, or another OC's sister. So far, no progress has been made on her love life, but she now has an unnamed elder brother. *The meaning of Akua's name ''possibly ''refers to her strong love for Itachi. *Initially, she was NOT supposed to be an Uchiha. However, after coming up with her color scheme, she was labelled as an Uchiha. *Her original name was supposed to be Ayaka Ketsuyuki, BlackYinWhiteYang's first 'OC' whom was created back in 2005. *She is mostly designed after Maxima Enfield/Sakuya from Shining Blade. They 'share the same Japanese voice actor' (who is also the Japanese voice actor for Hinata Hyuga.) Reference *All information about the official Narutoverse can be found on Narutopedia. *Akua Uchiha © BlackYinWhiteYang (Images can be found there.) **You can NOT use her (or any other of BlackYinWhiteYang's OCs) without BlackYinWhiteYang's permission. *Art by Shirayuki-no-Mai, Bro24. *For character stats, this site was used as a reference. *She is in affiliation with Sorcha Uchiha and Daisuke Uchiha. Category:Original Character